fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
PokéRush: Jest Quest
PokéRush: Jest Quest is a 2017 3D action role-playing game for the Nintendo Switch, published by Nintendo & the Pokémon Company and developed by Creatures Inc. & PlatinumGames. It is the first game in the ''PokéRush'' series. A spinoff of the ''Pokémon'' series, it follows a ragtag band of wannabe heroes called the Champions as they travel the Pokésphere to stop a psychotic Darkrai from destroying the world. The cast is filled with 10 (technically 12) playable characters, and features party swapping. The game is brimming with content, and is inspired by Chrono Trigger, Final Fantasy VI, and Kingdom Hearts. Gameplay Jest Quest is an action JRPG played on a 3D plane, and is meant to be a "sophisticated button-masher"—as it utilizes a deep and complex combat system that is still easy to use. Combat is mapped to the and buttons (for weak and strong attacks, respectively). is used for grabs, and is for dodging. Simply alternating and taps is just the start; even more combo moves can be executed by holding the button and/or tilting upward on the control stick. Each playable character has 24 combo moves: 8 combo starters, 8 midcombo attacks, and 8 finishers. Each combo is limited to just three attacks, but it's not uncommon for an attack to have multiple hits. Further, characters also use Poké Specials, which act like magic spells or special moves. They have wide utility—some do damage, others boost/lower stats, a few counter enemy attacks, etc. To use them, players must press + any of the face buttons. Like basic attacks, Poké Specials can be combo'd as well—either by using the same Poké Special three times, using three different Poké Specials, or splicing a Poké Special into a / combo. As the game goes on, they'll receive upgrades which boost their damage and properties. Since they're mapped to the face buttons, only four can be equipped, but they can be changed freely. Characters have five stats: HP (Health Points), PP (Poké Points), Attack, Defense, and Special Attack. HP is a character's health. When taking a hit, the HP bar depletes, and once it hits 0, the character faints. HP can be restored with Potions. PP represents how much that Poké Specials can be used. When the gauge reaches 0, it goes into Recharge Mode and disables Poké Specials until it's back to 100%. PP can be restored with Ethers. Attack determines how much damage is done with moves that physically contact the foe. Defense helps lessen damage taken from enemy attacks. Special Attack determines how much damage is done with ranged/non-contact moves. The game uses a traditional experience point system. XP is gained when a foe is defeated, and when enough points are earned, the character levels up. When this occurs, one of four things will happen: HP and/or Attack rise, Defense and/or Sp. Atk rise, a new Poké Special is learned, or a current Poké Special is upgraded. XP is shared among all members of the cast, and they all will have the same number of points. Levels are laid out as large, open worlds that players can move freely around in. Enemy encounters and boss battles take place in real time, meaning no one is transported to a special battlefield in order to fight. Enemies usually come in groups of five or six, and their encounters are random. These can be turned off, but the player won't be strong enough to beat a boss. This feature is more useful for getting someplace quickly. The limit for the number of characters on the field is three: the main character Lucario, and two others. The two other characters can be swapped for different party members at any time, both in battle and out. If all three characters faint, it's game over, and the player must continue from the last checkpoint. Every character has adjustable AI settings. When a new character is recruited, (s)he will ask Lucario three questions, and the player's choices will affect how that character's stats grow (as signified below in the "Playable characters" section). Sometimes enemies will drop items when defeated. Other items can be found all over the stage, residing inside gift-wrapped boxes. The game uses a sidequest system. Through this, the player can do certain tasks for NPCs, such as finding a lost item, completing a minigame, and defeating enemies. By doing these, the player will receive valuable items or large sums of money. Another feature is the ability to summon Assist Pokémon. These are characters met throughout the story that will assist in battle once Lucario & friends have helped them. They can be called only when the summon gauge is full. Each Assist Pokémon is categorized as Attacking, Support, or Defense. After the game's first level is cleared, a training dojo becomes available. Here, players can try out new party members, fight enemies to earn extra XP/money, and enter tournaments. After winning a tournament (or tourney), the player will receive a trophy and a high-level item. More and more tourneys are unlocked as the game progresses, with each getting harder than the last. Playable characters ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Story Stages Assist Pokémon Items Enemies Bosses Trvia Category:Fan Games Category:2017 Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:3D Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Pokémon Spinoffs Category:Regal Spirits (series) Category:Sonny Daye